


I love you, please stay

by FrogSpawn



Series: Septiplier/Danti One-Shots [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cheating, Drunk Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Regret, Short, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, day after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogSpawn/pseuds/FrogSpawn
Summary: Inhibited decisions and too many drinks lead to a whirlwind night of pleasure that they can barely remember. The day after, waking up in his ex's bed seeing him - the man who stabbed him in the back and then twisted the blade - standing beside him, golden sun highlighting his body, he isn't sure how to feel.





	I love you, please stay

It was all a blur, induced by loneliness and alcohol.

First, there were lips. Full, plump, almost juicy as they slid against his in a furious passion. Hands fumbling with the doorknob as he was groped, squeezes to his sizeable erection and slaps to his ass. The door falling open and them stumbling up the stairs into the bedroom, stopping regularly to push the other into the world and attach their lips to necks, shoulders, faces, tongues. Anywhere.

Clothes hit the floor, scattered around carelessly as they engulfed each other. Lips, teeth, finger tugging on his firm length as the slender fingers carded through dark hair, pushing their head further onto him. One hand on the back of his neck, the other underneath his shirt, rolling his nipple between nimble fingers, a foot pressing into the tent in the other's boxers. The gags and slurps were euphoric, and how they groaned on his member was even better, or how they tongued his slit to extract the maximum amount of juices.

In a flash he was pressed to the wall, keening and mewling as three fingers abused his prostate with desperation and pure, unadulterated lust. The squelch of lube as they slid out before slamming back in, the screams of pure ecstasy as they pounded him roughly. No amount of begging and pleading could get him to stop, he was an animal going in for the kill. Savage and wild, in need. Then, he was balls deep in the other, going hard, deep and fast, hands busy with striking his ass and toying with their leaking cock. Pleas and howls of bliss exploded around the room like fireworks.

It fades out, before coming back in sharp focus to the feeling of something long, thick and rigid bashing into his prostate. He remembers himself crying out and wailing in pleasure, and the deep, buttery groans of the other.

Next in the order of events, was waking up.

Lights breached his eyelids and insulted the irises within, eliciting a muffled groan of exhaustion as he turned over. Jack's head throbbed and his body ached, a burning sensation in his rear only a snippet of the pain he was feeling. Not even the familiar scent of cinnamon, sandalwood and coffee roused his senses. It was only when a deep, buttery chuckle cut through the delirium of the hangover that he even registered that he wasn't alone.

"I see you haven't changed. Still not a morning person."

He sat up so fast that his vision swam, yet he able to focus enough to recognise the sunken face in front of him. Their skin was still as sun-kissed as the day he had left him, hair slightly more wild and eyes still sparkling in the glow that filtered through the window. However, his eyes were dimmer and darker, not the same mocha eyes that Jack would stare into for hours while lying in bed.

His voice was croaky, each letter scratching his throat, yet Jack perceived, "Mark."

A caring smile graced Mark's lips as he gazed upon the feral angel that was Jack in the morning. Hair dishevelled, sticking in every conceivable direction, sapphire eyes bleary - they were darker in the morning and lightened up in the day, but they were stunning ever second of it. Jack's heart stuttered in his chest, tightening with grief and love.

"Jack."

"Please don't tell me that we-"

He paused, gaze darting around. His shirt and trousers were slung over the chair by the door, boxers draped on the nightstand, alongside a half-empty bottle of lube and several plastic condom wrappers. Mark didn't even bother responding, he could see that Jack knew.

There was silence. Not the kind of comfortable silence that you could lie back and just stare at each other in, the tense sort that made you want to say something but without breaking it or speaking.

"We need to stop this."

The Irish lilt in the words made Mark's heart soar, yet the meaning was clear, and it made his chest hurt. No matter how long he tried to resist it, the concept that they couldn't stay away, he couldn't. It was inevitable, and painfully obvious. It was what both of them knew, and it was what neither of them wanted.

With an apology evident in his tone, Mark began, "Look, Jack, I know that we have a messy history, and that I've hurt you, but I've changed-"

He was cut down with a pointed glare from Jack. Rage and remorse was already brewing behind those pure eyes, agony evident by the expression on his face. An inner turmoil that never ceased to rest, a hurricane that tore and shredded Jack's heart was raging on inside. It wouldn't take much to open the floodgates and allow the wrathful winds to whirl out of control.

"If you had, then why were you at the bar last night?"

Silence. Their eyes met. They held contact. Mark opened his mouth again, but this time Jack began to scream.

"Stop living in the past Mark! You're not in a fairy tale where one apology or half-arsed begging is going to make me stay. You have no idea what I went through, what I am going through. It hurt, it still hurts, yet you think that with a couple of words that relieves all the pain and we can play happy fucking family again! Spoiler alert, that isn't how life works! It never did! That's why you went off with her!"

Even more silence.

Then Jack got out of the bed, grabbing his clothes and pulling them on, not particularly caring about how looked. He was all too aware of Mark's gaze on his body as he clothed, yet said nothing. It wasn't until he was about to the step out of the door that he was halted by a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"This was a mistake."

Mark began to tremble, eyes clouding over with unshed tears.

"I love you."

"This were a mistake."

"Please stay."

The quivering in his tone was obvious, yet Jack's stance and expression never faltered. Not even once. He was not allowing this venomous man to do this to him again.

"We were a mistake."

"Let me explain."

"Goodbye Mark."

The hand was removed with minimal force and the door slammed.


End file.
